Red Meets Green
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: What will happen when one day in Potions Draco gives Ron and Harry an odd look? M for later chapters. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Or any other copyrighted object. Unfortunately…. TT

So yeah, I was up late one night and a thought popped into my head. What if Draco wanted Harry and Ron? I thought it was worth writing and so here is the first chapter. It was long in coming (pun intended xD) but it's not a oneshot. Not sure how long it will be as of yet. But since I have to summer I might as well drag it out as long as I can. Happy reading!

"Bloody brilliant!"

Harry Potter was sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast with his friends when he remembered he had homework to do.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I forgot to do an essay for Snape…"

"Ouch. You might want to go and get it done. We have Potions this afternoon," Ron advised him. "I could help if you Like."

"That's alright," Harry said and shook his head. "I'll just scribble something down." He motioned as if to leave when Hermione stopped him.

"Why don't' you let me help. Mine's about a foot longer than we need anyway. Plus you have Quidditch practice tonight," She said pointedly. "You can't get detention."

A smile appeared on Harry's face. "Thanks a load Hermione. I owe you one."

"Oh it's no trouble."

"Well I might as well come too. Can't have all of us miss Transfiguration," Ron stated. "I'll keep you two in line."

Incredulous looks were passed between Harry and Hermione before they burst out laughing.

An expression of mock hurt took over Ron's face. "That hurt that did."

His friends laughed all the harder and he soon joined them.

"Come on. Let's get cracking," Harry managed to say.

They walked out of the Great Hall and hurried off the library before their next class. Upon arriving, Hermione quickly found the book they needed and Ron found a place to sit. Harry pulled out a quill, ink, and a roll of parchment from his schoolbag.

"Here we are," Hermione said as she put an old, moldy book on the table. "Slow-acting poisons." She buried her nose into it. Usually she would told Harry to write it himself and then look it over, but today was a rather nice ad she felt very happy currently. Lucky Harry!

The next half hour was spent by Hermione telling Harry what to write, Harry writing it, and Ron watching the girls as they passed by.

"Finished!" Harry said happily as he wrote the last sentence. "At least I'll have something decent to hand in."

"Got to hurry though or Professor McGonagall will have our skins!" Ron said.

"Agreed!" Hermione replied.

So the three raced to their next class with only a few seconds to spare.

"Nice to see you three made it on time," Professor McGonagall commented.

"Sorry Professor," Harry panted.

"Yes well. Next time try to arrive a bit earlier," Professor McGonagall said, a slight grin curving her mouth.

"Today, class, you will be transforming a parrot into a piglet. It will be harder seeing as this will be anew experience for you all. Mr. Longbottom, would you please pass out the parrots."

As he did so, the trio each tried to make their parrots become a piglet. But it seemed Ron's had a different idea.

"Bloody bird!" Ron mumbled as he tried unsuccessfully to transform his parrot.

"Bloody bird!" The parrot squawked. "Bloody bird!"

Just then an oink came from where Hermione was sitting beside Ron. Her parrot was now a pink piglet.

"Congratulations Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall smiled.

Hermione beamed from the praise and smiled apologetically when everyone but her got homework.

Seeing as Harry had only managed to turn his parrot pink, he received homework along with Ron.

"Great. More homework." Ron was grumbling about the essay on cross-species transfiguration when a loud laugh stopped them.

"Weasel, Potty, and I can't forget the amazing little Mudblood."

Draco Malfoy stood blocking the trio from passing.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said. "Or I'll hex you."

"Ah ah," Draco tsked. "You'll get in trouble scar head and we wouldn't want that now would we." His always present sneer became more pronounces. "Also I think that'll be ten points taken for being a twit."

"Why you-" Ron started to say but was stopped by Hermione.

"He's not worth it."

"Listen to her Weasel. Or it'll be another ten points."

Harry shoved past the smirking blonde and made his way to his next class. _Stupid git. Why's he always got to bother me?_

An irked Harry led Ron and Hermione out onto the grounds for Herbology.

"Gather round!" Professor Sprout yelled. "We are going to be in greenhouse four today. There are some blood oaks that need repotting. Mind you wear your gloves due to the blood oak's tendency to bite."

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs followed their teacher into the greenhouse. A table in the middle was covered with pots and they contained what looked like miniature redwoods but the minor difference was they each had a gaping hole filled with razor sharp teeth on the top. Tiny bare branches pulsed and swayed.

"Okay. Now pair up and pick a plant. Once you've done that, you need to grasp the seedling by the trunk and give a quick upward yank. Be careful of the branches! They can wrap around fingers and cut off circulation."

Neville was, unfortunately, suffering from that as his plant tried to gnaw off his finger. Seamus pulled the plant off and order was soon restored.

"After that grab some of this dirt and pack the pot. Then wedge the seedling in."

Harry and Ron were trying to push the blood oak in but it was refusing to cooperate. It's roots had latched themselves around the edges of the pot to prevent such a thing as being planted from happening.

It took about fifteen long minutes, but after a particularly forceful shove from Ron, the miniature tree allowed itself to be planted. Ron wiped his forehead free of sweat as Harry felt grateful the ordeal was over. Poor Neville had given up and Seamus was, along with Dean's help, trying to finish the job.

"Alright class! Good work today. For homework I want a foot long composition on the proper handling of blood oaks. Due next lesson!"

Moans and groans were made at the announcement as everyone filed out and went for a quick wash before heading to lunch and then their afternoon classes.

"Bet Snape's going to be especially horrible today," Harry said darkly as they went to Potions.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Cause he's a git," Ron replied.

The arrived in the Potion's classroom where it was dark, dank and devoid of hope. The usual array of ingredients and various utensils littered the walls. The three took their seats near the back of the class so as to avoid a lot of Snape's snide remarks.

Al noise stopped abruptly as Severus Snape's office door opened and he strode in. Books stopped shuffling around desks, paper airplane notes disintegrated, and mouths snapped shut as if their jaws had been glued together with one of Hagrid's rock cakes.

"All essays are to be put on your desk. Then haul your caldrons out. Your antidotes should have fermented correctly by now. It should have a gooey consistency and a glassy surface. Then follow these instructions," He waved his wand and a set of instructions appeared on the blackboard.

While Professor Snape waved his wand and summoned the essays to his desk to be graded, chairs scraped against the stone floor as students hurriedly collected their cauldrons.

Fortunately, besides the caldron's weight, the potion was light. Mostly everyone had achieved that besides Neville who was dragging his to his desk.

Everyone else was too preoccupied with adding ingredients, stirring, and lighting their fires. Harry's antidote was gooey alright. Kinda like taffy. But there was no glassy surface to his. In fact, it looked quite like cement to him. Ron was worse off. His potion had the likeness of marshmallow crème. Fluffy and white. Now Hermione had made her's completely right. As always.

A particularly loud scrape from Neville's direction made Snape look up from his paper-grading and send him a withering glare. Neville immediately pulled his cauldron the rest of the way to his desk and set to work occasionally dropping things.

As the class progressed, Harry barely avoided completely messing up his potion. He was thinking about Malfoy. _What's his problem? Can't he just leave me alone?_

"Careful Harry!" Hermione hissed as his fingers almost dropped in scarab beetles eyes.

"Thanks" Harry muttered before returning to his wondering.

Ron gave him an odd look, which went unnoticed by the other boy. His gaze flicked around the room and he found that none other than Malfoy was looking at him. When the Slytherin noticed he had caught Ron's eye, he winked at Ron, licked his lips and purposefully looked at Harry, then back at Ron. Rock cocked an eyebrow at his strange behavior before returning to his own antidote. _Now what was __**that **__about?_

How was it? I hope it was accurate…

Any who, reviews are appreciated!

'Til next time readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any other characters pertaining to the plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any other characters pertaining to the plot.

But if I did there would be wonderful shagging throughout them! XD Who's with me? HUZZAH! I guess I might as well get on with it. I've kept you waiting long enough and this one is a bit longer I hope than the last one. It's so horrid of me to tease you all like this but I just can't resist. You understand right?

The rest of the lesson was a complete disaster.

Crab and Goyle had both managed to land themselves, and a few Gryffindors along with them, in the hospital wing. The explosion from their ruined antidote had therefore caused many more mishaps with other student's potions. A loud crash from Neville's direction revealed he had tipped over his cauldron and knocked Lavender's over I the process. Luckily, those around them got out of the way, stepping on each other's toes in their haste.

Snape set about clearing up the mess all the while muttering. He said something that sounded suspiciously like dunderheads as he whisked past Harry and Ron.

"All those capable of handing a sample of their antidote do so this instant," Snape ordered.

In the few minutes it took to tidy up, a flask for almost every student was on Severus Snape's desk and the dungeon was empty.

"Thank heavens they're gone." The Potion's Master grumbled and poured himself a drink.

In the hallway, Hermione was going on about how she didn't think her potion was up to scratch and so on.

"Crimey Hermione. We know you'll get full marks like always so please stop," Ron cried with his hands clamped over his ears.

"Just wait and see. I'm sure you did terrific," Harry smiled and was relieved when she stopped talking.

"Wonder what's for supper," Hermione said, quickly changing the subject.

"Steak hopefully with baked potato," Ron began to drool a bit as a growl left his stomach.

"You said it-" Harry stopped mid sentence to gawk at the site before him.

"What's with the look-" Ron began and then his attention was caught in turn.

In fact, everyone had stopped and oggled the fantastic view on display.

It was Malfoy. In a speedo. Dripping wet.

The blonde was standing in the corridor looking as he was and was pleased when he saw the reactions of his two favorite Gryffindor boys. _This bet with Blaize was worth it just to see their stunned expressions._

"Would you please stop watching you twits!" Hermione harrumphed as she hastily wiped away a trickle of blood from her nose. "I think that's what he wants."

And sure enough, Draco smirked as those words left her mouth. "Enjoying the view?"

"I-um…" Harry floundered for words as he dragged his eyes away from that glorious body – _Wait! I did not just think he's sexy!_ – to glance at Ron and was slightly content that it held the exact look as his.

Ron closed his slack jaw and his cheeks burned. As the two looked at each other, they noted pinked cheeks and an irregular breathing pattern.

_What just happened here?_ Harry and Ron thought in unison.

Hermione grasped their wrists and pulled them into the Great Hall. "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know…" Ron said. _But it made me take into question my sexuality…_ Ron wiped a hand down his face and frowned. _Is this hormones or what? Bloody great. I'm starting to think Malfoy is shaggable!_

Harry was having much more difficulty coming to terms with this newfound attraction.

_I do NOT think Malfoy is hot! I don't want to kiss those full lips! Nor run my hands through his silky hair! Or ever pound him into the mattress! _Harry kept listing things in his head and his face produced this look in between being constipated and seeing Aunt Marge in a bikini. (THE HORROR!)

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron inquired. "You don't look so good."

"I'm… I'm fine. Let's eat."

_Yeah right. If you're alright then I'm the Queen of Sheba. _Ron shook his head and sat down.

Harry and Hermione followed suit and so the three ticked into their meal. Though Ron and Harry paused a few times with their forks halfway to their opens mouths and remained that way until Hermione gave them a hard poke.

_Wonder what's wrong with them... Well they did see Malfoy in all his nearly naked glory. Probably just turned their heads a bit. I know mine did… _Hermione decided this was the case and let it be. I mean it's not everyday you see a soaking wet, speedo clad Draco.

Soon the meal disappeared, was followed by dessert, and that was finished. Everyone got up and headed for the huge double doors but Harry and Ron held back.

"Aren't you coming?" The bushy haired girl asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but we just wanted to take a walk right Ron?" Harry explained.

"Oh right! We'll see you in the common room shortly," Ron agreed. "Don't wait up if we're a little late."

"Whatever you say. Goodnight then." Hermione wished them a pleasant stroll ad joined the throng of students heading out.

Ron and Harry were the few stragglers who had waited and they too were out the doors. They climbed the staircase and immediately launched into a discussion about Malfoy's distraction earlier.

"Where do you think that came from?" Harry asked.

"I don't know for sure." Ron then groaned. "I forgot to mention the look he gave me in Potions today."

Harry's feet stilled and he turned towards Ron. "What look?"

Ron went red. "Um well I noticed you were acting odd and when you ignored me I looked around the classroom. I found Malfoy staring at me. He the glanced at you before winking at me. But I can't figure out why he was acting so bizarre…"

"You said he winked after looking at me and then you…" Harry smacked himself in the forehead. "Great! I bet he was setting us up for that trick he pulled in the Great Hall just to mess with us! I mean he couldn't really fancy us… Could he?"

"No. He's just messing with our heads. I think."

"But he did look quite snog worthy like that." Both boys voiced this opinion at the same moment.

When the words had finished coming out of their mouths, they stared at the other and sighed.

"So do we fancy him now?" Ron asked Harry.

"Apparently we do. Just what we need." The Boy Who Lived lamented.

"You said it."

Shaking their heads at their misfortune, the two friends made their way to their common room and climbed the stairs. Since Hermione hadn't greeted them at the entrance, they were quickly in their pajamas and under toasty covers.

Both boys pulled the hangings back and went to sleep with the image of Draco in their heads.

The next morning, Harry was relieved to find his bed dry; not wet to reflect his dreams. Quickly out of bed and into his robes, he poked Ron awake who muttered while rolling over.

"Come on, get up. We need to get started on our homework."

Five more minutes," Ron yawned but got up anyway.

Ron got dressed also, grumbling about the wake up call but grabbed his bag.

Harry mimicked his actions and went to catch some breakfast before heading to the library later. He was glad it was the weekend. _I don't think I could handle another lesson aster trying to come to terms with the fact I want Malfoy._

The two grabbed toast and fashioned bacon and egg sandwiches with it before going to the library. They ate on their way there and discovered that the library was practically abandoned.

"Maybe we'll get our homework doe after all."

"I sure hope so Harry. Having to do this at the last possible moment doesn't appeal to me at all."

Pulling out ink, parchment, and quills there soon was the sound of scratching on thick paper as they worked the bloodoak and cross species essays. The sounds of their labor could be heard for half an hour before Ron set his quill down.

"I need to find a few books for these essays." Ron pushed his chair back and stretched.

"Good luck. I'll check over what we have so far, 'kay?" Harry smiled.

Ron nodded and shuffled off in search of the necessary material. He happened upon the magical plants and pulled out a book. After flipping through pages, he saw a diagram of a bloodoak with instructions on caring for and handling them. Satisfied, the red head moved on to the transfiguration section and wandered the shelves until he saw one that look promising. Grasping it and lugging it off, his fingers opened the cover and traced the contents. He grinned when it was the one he needed.

"Well isn't it Weasley all alone without Potter to defend him."

Ron turned around slowly and gulped when he was faced with Draco Malfoy with an ominous glint in his eyes.

Was it worth the wait? Hope you liked it anyway.

Show your love by reviewing! d-o-b Like my thumbs up sign? LoL.

Til next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these characters and the plot of her story. I just twist it for my own pleasure.

Been forever since I updated this one too! But what matters is that I am updating now. xD Hope you enjoy even though not much happens… You'll have to wait for the juicy goodness. x3

Smurfsareblue

"I rather like this secnario" Draco drawled. "I may do what I wish and no interfering best of all. What do you say to that…" Draco approached the second youngest Weasley until they were nose to nose. "Ron?"

A little whimper wormed its way through Ron's lips as he stared into stormy gray orbs. "What is it you want?" He managed to squeak out. _Did he just call me Ron?! Not Weasel…but Ron._

"I'd have thought that you'd have figured it out by now." Draco rolled his eyes. "That look and wink in Potions?" When Ron's face remained blank the Slytherin sighed. "I want you and the Boy Who Lived, you dolt! Merlin you are slow."

"I don't elieve you," Ron stated. _I mean look at him! He's practically a god ad I'm…not._

"I guess I shall have to prove it then," Draco said and pressed his lips against the Weasley's.

For a moment, Ron simply didn't know what to do. Malfoy was kissing him? Was it possible?

And when those sinful lips began to move in tempting motions on his, his brain ceased functioning. He began to kiss him back until it turned it turned into a full out snogging session.

_I wonder where Ron got to._ Harry had been waiting for his best friend's return for about twenty minutes now. _It shouldn't have taken this long. Ten minutes maybe but not twenty._ "Guess I'll look for him," Harry muttered and abandoned his work for the time being.

Scanning aisles of books, he searched for Ron until he heard the sound of panting and a few groans. On tiptoe, Harry walked around the corner to reveal his friend and rival. In each other's arms. Sucking face.

At first he was stunned. More from surprise than anything. Then he felt a pang of betrayal and a bit sulky. But what he was most upset about was that he wasn't in the picture somehow. He let out a few loud coughs.

Ron and Draco unattached their mouths and turned their head to see a put out Harry.

"I thought we'd agreed we both fancied him," Harry said, accusingly at Ron.

"Sorry mate. He pretty much jumped me," Ron tried to explain. "Um…would you like to join?"

Harry's face lit up. "Of course!" He legged it so he was pressed up against Malfoy's back sandwiching him between the two Gryffindors.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events," Draco groaned as he found himself pinned.

"Not unwanted I hope," Ron inquired and nipped along the Slytherin's jawline.

"Surely not," Harry agreed while sucking on an earlobe.

"Good God!" Draco could barely believe his luck. The two hottest lions wanted him? _Well I am quite dashing I suppose._ "So you two want to play with a snake?"

"Why else would we be doing this?" Harry asked.

"You may get bitten."

"All the better," Ron purred.

"Then let the games begin." Draco lifted his hand to position Harry's head so he could capture those pouty lips. Meanwhile, his other hand was occupied sneaking under Ron's shirt and pinching a nipple.

"What is going on here?!"

All three boys stopped their actions and looked over to find that none other than Ginny Weasley had chanced upon them. Her expression was a mix of shock, glee, and hurt.

As the trio of lovers collected their respectful body parts ad tided up their appearances Ginny tapped her foot in impatience.

"Well um you see-" Ro began.

"-we saw Draco in a speedo-" Harry then said.

Ginny nodded her head. "We all did. Continue."

"-and then he cornered me-"

"-and I found them snogging-"

"-just before it turned into a full blown arse bandit contest." Draco put in.

"I thought that maybe…" Ginny directed her gaze to Harry.

"Sorry Ginny but well…"

"We fancy Draco. Tell Hermione for me?" Fear was etched into his features.

"Of course Ron. I am a tad confused and angry but you all did look rather yummy so… I suppose all is forgiven. Oh and you three might want to clear out. Madam Pince is prowling the aisles just waiting to find students harming her beloved books. Wouldn't want that to happen. love to see the look on that wrinkled face of her's though." Ginny had turned and walked the way she and came from.

"She's right," Harry admitted reluctantly.

"Meet me in the girl's toilet that doesn't work on the first floor?" Draco suggested. He noticed that nobody used it and many people gave it a wide berth.

"Moaning Myrtle's? Not unless you want crying over your head the whole time…" Ron muttered.

"How about the Room of Requirement?"

"Excellent! See you there at eleven?" Harry smiled.

"You're on." Draco left his lovers to leave the library.

"Tonight will be interesting." Ron chuckled. _Who'd have thought that the biggest rivals in the school were shagging each other?_

"Indeed." An evil smirk plastered itself on Harry's face.

BLUEBLUEBLUE

Here it is finally! Love it? Hate it?

Show the love and review! Please?


End file.
